leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Specjalne tryby rozgrywki/Wyniesienie
Właściwości trybu Wyniesienie na mapie Crystal Scar. Wygląd mapy right|175px W tym trybie mapa jest dostępna tylko w środkowej części. Drogi między punktami i przejścia do platformy przywoływania zostały zablokowane a ciemną mgłę wojny zastąpiła burza piaskowa. Na samym środku (przy w trybie Dominion) znajduje się główny boss – , a na kapliczkach prędkości znajdują się Relikty Shurimy. Dodatkowo w starych miejscach znajduje się pięć reliktów zdrowia. W tym trybie zablokowano , oraz . Dostępne są przedmioty z normalnego trybu rozgrywki za wyjątkiem mikstur i oraz (zastąpiony przez ). Wygrywa ta drużyna, która jako pierwsza zdobędzie 200 punktów. Rozgrywka Elementy right|400px Do tego trybu dodano specjalne elementy w celu urozmaicenia rozgrywki. W górnej części ekranu znajduje się specjalny pasek stanu Wyniesionego oraz ilość punktów zdobytych przez daną drużynę. Przy braku bossa lub bohatera ze wzmocnieniem, tarcza jest pusta. Przy aktywnym bossie, tarcza jest pełna a w przypadku zdobycia wzmocnienia przez bohatera, wtedy jest ukazany portret zabójcy Pradawnego. W zależności od drużyny, kolor wokół tarczy jest niebieski (sojusznik) lub czerwony (przeciwnik). Czas trwania odnawiania wzmocnienia (od zabicia bohatera do odrodzenia bossa) trwa 30 sekund. left|200px Na mapie w pośrodku platform przyspieszenia znajdują się Relikty Shurimy – specjalne artefakty zapewniające punkty dla drużyny. W zależności od ilości przejmujących, zdobywa się w przeciągu (przybliżeniu) od 2 do 5 sekund. Przeciwnik jest w stanie przerwać zdobywanie punktu poprzez atak lub próbę przejęcia. Czas na ponowne pojawienie się reliktu trwa 30 sekund. Z powodu braku możliwości powrotu na platformę przywoływania (zablokowany ), bohater musi zginąć, aby tam się odrodzić (co jednocześnie oznacza, że zakupy dokonuje się od śmierci do śmierci). Dodatkowo w celu dostania się na pole bitwy, trzeba użyć na jednym z trzech garnizonów – specjalnego talizmanu działającego podobnie jak . Można go użyć tylko raz na punkcie strategicznym. Zdobywanie punktów Celem trybu jest zdobycie 200 punktów. W tym punkty nalicza się poprzez: *Zabicie wrogiego bohatera: 1'' punkt *Zabicie wrogiego bohatera mając wzmocnienie : ''2 punkty *Zdobycie Reliktu Shurimy: 3'' punkty *Zabicie '''Pradawnego Wyniesionego': 5''' punktów *Zabicie Wyniesionego bohatera: '''5 punktów Drużyna, która jako pierwsza osiągnie daną ilość punktów, zostanie Wyniesiona. Bez względu na stan życia (bycia martwym) czy położenia ten bohater, który zdobędzie zwycięskie punkty, zostaje wyśrodkowany na ekranie a wokół niego teleportuje się pozostała czwórka, a po chwili zaczynają tańczyć. Natomiast przegrana drużyna ma animacje śmierci ("ginie" poprzez ). Wskazówki *'Wybierz swoje pole walki rozważnie' – Wybranie pola walki, na które się przeteleportujesz, staje się coraz ważniejsze z czasem. Jeżeli wrogowie nacierają na was z Wyniesionym na czele, to przeteleportujcie się z dala od nich i spróbujcie przejąć Relikt Shurimy, by zdobyć trochę punktów. *'Trzymajcie się razem' – Zebranie swojej drużyny w jedną zabójczą maszynę do zabijania, to świetny sposób na zebranie punktów i utrzymanie przewagi, zwłaszcza, jeżeli kontrolujecie wzmocnienie Wyniesienia. *'Walcz o Wyniesienie' – to taki duży niebieski , tylko silniejszy. Twoja drużyna zawsze powinna o niego walczyć. Pięć punktów oraz wzmocnienie są zbyt dobre, by je zignorować. Najlepsze jest jednak to, że kradzież zabójstwa odepchnie wrogów, wyleczy twoją drużynę i zapewni dużo frajdy. Pradawny Wyniesiony right|200px W tym trybie na środku mapy pojawia się jako główny boss pod nickiem . Po rytuale Wyniesienia, bohater staje się większy, ma pobłyskującą złotą poświatę i wyrzuca bohaterów we wszystkich kierunkach. Nie może atakować i poruszać się, ale może używać umiejętności, które są dzielone na części. Boss ma dodatkowo przyrost statystyk do zdrowia, pancerza, odporności, mocy umiejętności i ataku (pomimo, że nie atakuje). Ciekawostki Ogólne *Tryb ten został wydany po raz pierwszy z okazji wydania i aktualizacji historycznej Shurimy. *Nazwa trybu (język angielski) wzięła się od przedmiotu: . *Prawdopodobnie zapowiedzią aktualizacji historycznej był cytat po kupieniu : * ma umiejętności zbliżone do botów z trybu Niszczące Boty Zagłady. *Możliwe, że część wzmocnienia , może wykorzystywać wzmocnienie z trybu Ultra Rapid Fire. *W jednej grze może być trzech (środkowy boss i po jednym w każdej drużynie). * jest w stanie zbudować w czasie odnawiania się bossa. 170px|right *Bohaterowie posiadający specjalne bierne zdolności "bycia martwym" lub po zadaniu obrażeń po śmierci (np. ) mogą zabić bossa, zdobyć wzmocnienie oraz powrót do życia (następuje wtedy efekt ). *Można było znaleźć w dwóch miejscach kształty na ciemnym tle (mogą to być "przecieki" następnych aktualizacji historycznych): **Górny punkt: ślad po użyciu . **Dolna część: symbol Żelaznych Solari – nawiązanie do . *To pierwszy tryb, w którym nie występują stwory. *Jeśli wszyscy bohaterowie z obu ekip zaczną tańczyć obok , ten również zatańczy. **Działa na takiej samej zasadzie co z Twisted Treeline. *W międzyczasie z tego trybu został wyłączony ze względu na bugi z w trakcie Wyniesienia. *W trakcie wydarzenia, tylko w tym trybie było w darmowej rotacji 20 bohaterów (po raz pierwszy): Shurima (10-23 września 2014) } | Bohater 1 = Amumu | Bohater 2 = Cassiopeia | Bohater 3 = Ezreal | Bohater 4 = Nasus | Bohater 5 = Rammus | Bohater 6 = Renekton | Bohater 7 = Sivir | Bohater 8 = Skarner | Bohater 9 = Xerath | Bohater 10 = Zilean }} Cytaty Na początku i w trakcie rozgrywki, niektórzy bohaterowie powiązani z pustynną krainą otrzymali dodatkowe cytaty dotyczące tego trybu: Azir= ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki * * * * * ;Kiedy zostaje Wyniesionym * * * * ;Kiedy zostanie Wyniesionym * * ;Kiedy zostanie Wyniesiona * * ;Kiedy sojusznik zostanie Wyniesionym * * ;Po zwycięstwie * * * * |-| Cassiopeia= ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki * * ;Kiedy zostaje Wyniesioną * * ;Kiedy sojusznik zostanie Wyniesionym * * ;Po zwycięstwie * * * * |-| Nasus= ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki * * * * ;Kiedy zostaje Wyniesionym * * * * ;Kiedy zostanie Wyniesionym * * ;Kiedy sojusznik zostanie Wyniesionym * * * ;Po zwycięstwie * * |-| Renekton= ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki * * * * ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki razem z * * ;Kiedy zostaje Wyniesionym * * * * ;Kiedy sojusznik zostaje Wyniesionym * * ;Kiedy zabije Wyniesionego wroga * * |-| Sivir= ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki * * * ;Kiedy zostaje Wyniesiona * * * ;Kiedy sojusznik zostanie Wyniesionym * * ;Po zwycięstwie * * * * ;Nieokreślone * |-| Xerath= ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki * * * ;Kiedy zostaje Wyniesionym * * * * ;Kiedy zostaje Wyniesionym * * ;Kiedy sojusznik zostaje Wyniesiony * * ;Kiedy zabije Wyniesionego wroga * * ;Po zwycięstwie * * ;Nieokreślone * * * W trakcie, gdy odradza się, wypowiada jeden z kilku cytatów: * * * * * * * * * * Przy tańcu ze wszystkimi bohaterami: * * * * * Ekran Logowania left Wyniesienie